


come as you as, as i wanted you to be

by gcpd rights (FinishedKitten)



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, SOFT GAYS, bed sharing, jerome never did that au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinishedKitten/pseuds/gcpd%20rights
Summary: Au where jerome never did That and jeremiah and bruce become friends instead. it’s soft and i wanted to pretend season five never happened.





	come as you as, as i wanted you to be

**Author's Note:**

> title is from come as you are by yuna. i got it from the lovely jeremiah discord’s playlist. i need more fics where they’re just soft.

the bunker always had a slight chill to it. concrete walls plus it residing six feet underground at the shallowest points made it chilly in the summer and down right freezing in the summers. ecco has invested in space heaters and heating pads but jeremiah preferred just layering sweaters and blankets when the temperature dipped to. the heaters had a hum to them that jeremiah didn’t quite trust, it sounded too much like something sinister like a bomb or a snake. something he brother would leave around as a “surprise” when they were children. 

with all the work on the now safely completed and wonderfully efficient generators done and shipped out to wayne enterprises tech division to finish mass production and to be implemented around gotham, jeremiah fully expected bruce to stop coming around the bunker. the work they shared was done and that should be that. it broke jeremiah’s heart but that’s the way things always worked out. 

bruce was far far more stubborn than that. he continued coming up with more and more excuses to come over from “i wanted to review some blueprints” to “i think i forgot my keys somewhere?” he even gave jeremiah a permanent job at wayne tech engineering division to do pretty much whatever he pleased with unlimited funding and he ran that excuse out like an old pair of jeans a few months after jeremiah happily accepted the position with the caveat that he still got to work from home. eventually he just came over one day and asked to if he stay and it took everything in jeremiah not to say he could stay forever if he wanted. he did, however give bruce the only other key to the front door and said he could come over whenever he pleased. 

as time went on they both got more comfortable around each other. jeremiah would go on long spiels about architecture and construction while bruce would talk about gotham and whatever wayne tech was working on. these conversations always ended with them both at the drawing table, jeremiah sketching out plans to help with whatever was being invented and bruce watching fascinated helping to plan out ideas and giving his input, leaning more and more into jeremiah’s space as they spend more time together. jeremiah absolutely doesn’t mind either. bruce wayne, once you get past the image everybody in gotham seems to hold of him, is brilliant jeremiah discovers. he picks up the technical jargon that jeremiah seems to live in far quicker than should be possible. this becomes one of the many reasons jeremiah is absolutely hopeless for bruce “can do anything at all and be brilliant at it while being absolutely gorgeous” wayne. 

as the seasons change the bunker gets colder and jeremiah breaks out the sweater and blanket closest. life passes as usual, work and bruce and work. however bruce doesn’t come by for a few days, between the company workload picking up and gordan asking for more help around the station, he can’t make it out to the bunker. jeremiah pretends he misses him a normal amount and does more work to compensate for all he doesn’t get done around bruce. 

after a few more days jeremiah’s phone rings while he drafting up ,what he’s most certainly not going to admit ever ,a gift idea for bruce. the sudden buzzing startles him and it almost goes to voicemail before he grabs it. he quickly answers as only bruce and ecco have this number and they both wouldn’t call if it wasn’t an absolute emergency. 

“hello?” he asked nervousness slinking into his voice as all the possibilities of bruce or ecco getting hurt or worse and this being the phone call ran through his head. “hello jeremiah. can-can i come over?” bruce’s voice asked through the phone sounding absolutely exhausted but as safe as living in gotham will allow. “of course bruce you can always come over.” jeremiah replied just too quickly, a flush spreading over his face. 

“i’ll be over soon. thank you jeremiah.” came the reply and jeremiah felt tired just hearing the exhaustion in bruce’s voice. a quick look around showed his work space a mess not unlike the years before he met bruce. a thought about how quickly he latched onto the boy billionaire flitted across his subconscious but quickly got buried along with the ever growing amount of feelings he had for bruce. jeremiah turned to cleaning to try and banish the traitorous thoughts away before the object of his affections showed up. 

true to his word, around ten minutes later jeremiah watched as bruce’s sleek car pulled up on the external cameras. jeremiah hoped it was just the camera quality but bruce looked worn out. he set himself to finishing up the cleaning, turning on the space heaters to try and warm up the main room of the bunker, and putting a pot of coffee on. an almost timid knock on the front door of the labyrinth drew jeremiah up the narrow flight of stairs and opening the door for bruce. 

a smile appeared on both of the men’s faces as they saw each other after the time apart and jeremiah invited bruce in quickly trying to get him out of the cold into the only slightly warmer bunker. “sorry i haven’t been by lately. i was helping down at the police station and it was overwhelming.” bruce apologizes while sliding his jacket off and placing it on the hook by the door. 

“oh don’t worry about it. i hope everything went ok? if i’m not overstepping you don’t look very.....well rested.” jeremiah replied, leading bruce into the main room without really thinking about it. “it’s just been a long few days.” bruce said rubbing his arms against the chill. “oh here let me.” jeremiah grabbed one of the larger sweaters from the closets and passed it over to the billionaire. the sleeves came over his hands and it was just too big for his slight frame. 

jeremiah grins shyly, the sight of bruce wayne himself wrapped up in his clothing woke up something warm and deep in his chest jeremiah thought would stay asleep. “am i interrupting? i can leave.” bruce says at the sight of the piles of papers and schematics stacked around the room. “oh no just finishing the sketch for another project that’s all.” came the reply. 

“can i watch? i always love watching you draw.” bruce asks quickly, meeting jeremiah’s eyes almost shyly. “sorry that might be overstepping.” he followed up with as a slight flush spread over his face. jeremiah was almost knocked over as the fact he was almost certainly in love with the beautiful boy in front of him hit him like a burst of warmth. “oh um sure. it’s just right over here.” the engineer stammers out flushing as well, while leading bruce over to the drafting table and pulling him up a chair. 

 

they both sat and after a few stilted moments they fell into a typically animated conversation while jeremiah sketched out another project for wayne tech, having found full time employment after the whole jerome thing died down. their chairs were admittedly closer than two friends would have sat but it was still cold in the bunker. 

the conversation slipped into a comfortable silence and not before long jeremiah felt a strange weight on his non-dominant arm. he looked down to find that the object of his affections had fallen asleep and had at some point started holding his hand. “how long has he been holding your hand? stop being so distracted!” came jeremiah’s thoughts after the customary “bruce wayne did something cute time to stop working” response his brain loved. 

bruce’s face relaxed and jeremiah’s heart melted a little more. he tried to sit as still as possible but the sound of one of the time sensitive heaters turning off woke the billionaire. he raised his head slowly and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. he looked around for a few moments before looking up at jeremiah. “sorry for falling asleep. i didn’t realize how tired i was. i should head home.” bruce said still not taking his hand back. “i don’t think you should be driving in your condition. i would hate for you to fall asleep at the wheel. i can make up a bed for you.” come jeremiah’s response also not trying to draw his hand away. bruce nodded after a moment of internal self debate but insisted on helped. 

“i didn’t exactly design this place with the intention of having guests over really ever so there’s really only the one bed” jeremiah trailed off leading bruce down the hallway to his room, thanking every deity that would listen that he had a random burst of cleaning fever that morning and his room was as spotless as it could ever be. “i couldn’t take your bed jeremiah.” bruce insisted and jeremiah could listen to bruce wayne say his name forever and always. “i don’t have any other bed and really i insist but i don’t you to think i’m trying to do anything untoward” jeremiah’s mouth was getting away from him and as he talked the flush returned to his face, going from a light strawberry to a deep tomato red in the span of about eight seconds. 

bruce smiled up at him to reassure his friend and caved to taking the bed as jeremiah rambled. “i wouldn’t dream of you making any unwanted advances.” came his response. jeremiah let go of bruce’s hand to unlock his door and turn the light on. “thank you for this.” bruce said while sitting on the bed and removing his shoes slowly. jeremiah tried not to fall in more in love at the sight of bruce in his bed wrapped up in his sweater. 

for a few moments the only sound in the bunker is the last of the heaters shutting themselves off and the ventilation systems running quietly. jeremiah buddies himself straightening the desk before turning around to announce that he was going to step out and leave bruce alone. however on turning around he found bruce standing right in front of him meeting his eyes. before either one of them really knew what was happening, their lips met cautiously and then again with more passion as they realized the other felt the same. they both pulled back after a long few moments bright red. 

“as wonderful as that was, i think you need to rest now bruce.” jeremiah said in a quiet voice, trying to not disturb the peaceful room. “mmm probably. but-“ bruce snapped his mouth shut so fast jeremiah heard his teeth clack. “what is it bruce?” jeremiah asked softly, growing concerned. “do you mind if, maybe you stayed? i mean it’s your bed and i feel terrible about kicking you out.” bruce stammered out, still somehow maintaining the poised “prince of gotham” air around him. jeremiah nodded and they both laid down side by side. 

within a few moments bruce had crashed again while holding jeremiahs hand. jeremiah watched over bruce for a few moments and felt the feelings he tried to bury bloom like roses in his chest. maybe everything would work out, maybe the future wasn’t something to fear with bruce wayne in his bed. 

if they both woke up a few hours later wrapped around each other because the bunker was absolutely freezing, they both claimed it was better to stay in bed and huddle for warmth. all the crime and pain of gotham was forgotten as they both laid in bed, held hands, traded soft kisses now and again, watched terrible movies until they both fell asleep again, and it was absolutely wonderful.


End file.
